Alan Scott (Earth 2)
He was in a relationship with Sam Zhao, and while on a business trip in Sam's native China, he worked up the nerve to propose. Unfortunately, just before Sam could accept the proposal, the train crashed suddenly, killing nearly every passenger except Alan - including Sam. After the crash, a Green Flame appeared before Alan Scott and told him that he had been chosen to become the protector of the Earth. With a threat on the horizon, it urged Alan to accept the combined power of the Earth's energies, using the engagement ring intended for Sam as a conduit for that power. This would allow him to create green energy constructs, limited only by his imagination. Though the Green Flame had saved Alan, it could not do anything to save the others, and so Alan accepted the offer for the sakes of his lost love and the others who died. Almost as soon as Alan became the protector of the Green, an opposing force chose its own Avatar. The Grey chose Grundy as its champion, and the dead man began sending the force of decay throughout the earth. He waited at Washington, D.C. for the Green's protector, claiming that they could not co-exist. Alan, upon seeing the destruction caused by Grundy, went to confront him, and was joined by other heroes; The Atom, Hawkgirl and Flash. During the battle, Alan realized that the only way to defeat Grundy was to confront the Grey. Alan sent his essence to confront the Grey but the Grey used the image of his dead lover, Sam, to tempt him. However, Alan soon saw through the deceit and left the grey, returning to his body. In order to defeat Grundy, he dragged the man to the moon, where he would be so far removed from the Grey as to be powerless. However, having been disconnected from the Green himself, and after exerting the last of his power to throw three nuclear missiles into outer space, Alan crashed down towards the Earth. At the last, he was saved by Hawkgirl. Once back on the ground, the Flash laments the havoc wrought by the powers of Gundry, whom before his defeat had succeeded in eradicating almost all plant life on earth. The Green Lantern, driven by instinct proceeds to focus the earth's energies and release them into the ground; causing new sprouts and crops to form at the area the energy touched. When the Flash inquires on what exactly he did, Alan replies that much of what he does is instinctual and that he's only partly aware of what he's doing, but that he believes that he has given the earth the boost it needs to rid itself of Gundry's decay. The Flash then goes on to suggest that they form a new trinity, like Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman before them. However, his youthful glee is immediately shot down by Alan who states that although he is grateful for their assistance against Grundy, he doesn't agree. Amazed at the scope of his own powers, and embittered by his recent loss Alan instead tells them that further assistance is unnecessary and that his power alone is sufficient to protect the earth. Reasoning that as long as he doesn't play "Icarus" again, he'll remain unchallenged. Having made his statement, Scott takes off and leaves Hawkgirl and the Flash to ponder what to do next. On the next day, its revealed that not only did the Green Lantern succeed in restoring nature to its former glory, but that his influence has caused the Amazons to grow to encompass an even greater area of Brazil than they did before the coming of Gundry. However, at this time, the reality of his loss has finally hit Alan and awakes to find himself angry at the world for taking his beloved Sam away from him. In a grief-induced rage Alan proceeds to decimate the interior of his penthouse apartment, destroying it in an effort to vent the emotions that's only recently escaped his steely conviction. After having collected himself somewhat, Alan walks out to the balcony where he discovers Hawkgirl waiting for him. Impressed by how she managed to deduce his identity as quickly as she did, he engages in a conversation with her, inquiring on how she managed to discover his secret identity. She answers that she merely put two and two together in regards to the information acquired on the news, and that she came to the conclusion by examining his physicality and height. Hawkgirl then proceeds to unmask herself and reveal her name while making attempts at making Alan reconsider his earlier decision to deal with the threats on his own. Alan, as a billionaire and a successful businessman states that he's still uninterested, as he's never been a man of teamwork, trusting in his own abilities and achievements above those of others. Kendra reminds Alan, that although he might have great powers, without Sam's ring he's just like any other man. Demonstrating her point by shooting a bolt from her crossbow that catches the ring on its shaft and pierces through an adjacent photo of Sam and Alan and pins it to the wall. Enraged at this hostile act, Alan summons the ring to his finger before he whirls around to face her, only to find her already gone. Some time afterward, Alan has taken the time to visit Sam's grave in China together with his would-be father-in-law Mr. Zhao. Although Mr. Zhao never approved of Alan's relationship with his son he still admits that even he saw how happy Alan made him, and that he'd rather his son be gay and alive than dead and gone. Soon Alan reveals that he blames himself for Sam's death, believing that he was intended target of the attack. Mr. Zhao however refutes this immediately and states that he's done some investigation on his own and there are many rumors which point to a single thing. That the intended target of the attack was none other than Sam himself. Later, Alan fights his way trough the various Chinese gangs, hell-bent on finding answers about why Sam was murdered but regrettably none of the gang members knew the reason he was targeted. Having found no answers whatsoever despite his efforts, Alan seeks out Hawkgirl in Louisiana and admits that he might've been wrong to say that he didn't require any assistance, hoping that she can help him discover why Sam was killed. Together with Kendra, Alan manages to learn much more about Sam, and within the span of a few hours the treasure huntress has completely outclassed all of the detectives earlier hired by Mr. Zhao. They're flying above the Chinese harbor when Kendra notes that they've reached the point where there was supposed to be a clue, as one of the containers contain something which is connected to Sam's death. Once they open the container however, Alan and Kendra discover to their shock numerous dead Parademons heaped atop one another. Surprised by their findings and wondering how this got Sam killed, they decide to backtrack to their previous source, the mob leader Eddie Kai Lung. Unfortunately, before they can continue their search the Green reaches out to Alan and implores him to return to America. While Alan resists as much as he can, the force of the command proves too irrestible and he's forced to leave Kendra behind despite her protests, when he leaves however he begs Kendra to keep looking in his place. | Powers = * Avatar of the Earth: As the Green Lantern, Alan Scott is intrinsically connected to The Green, an elemental force that connects all plant life on earth. This makes Alan a living conduit of nature and he's bound to the earth on a fundamental level. By drawing upon the forces of the Green, Alan has demonstrated the abilities to heal injuries and cause rapid regrowth among plants and flora, which allowed Scott to undo the enormous damage Grundy's powers of decay and death had wrought on the world on a global scale. :* :* : By drawing upon the Green, Alan Scott is capable of flight. However, due to his dependency on the earth he appears to rapidly exhaust his reserves if he ascends too far up into the earths atmosphere, as occurred during his fight against Gundry. Scott's speed while flying has been shown sufficient to travel from Washington to the stratosphere in a single surge. :* : Scott has demonstrated the ability to leave behind his physical body to bond with the "internal matrix within the world" to confront the opposing elemental force known as The Grey. :* :* : Scott possesses remarkable resistance towards physical attacks and blunt trauma, being capable of withstanding the mighty blows of Brutaal. * :* : Other than creating energy constructs, Scott is also capable of focusing the green energy into concussive beams of projected energy. These beams of energy, released either through his engagement ring or from his entire body have a remarkable potency. The most powerful blast managed to blast Gundry from the Earth's outer stratosphere to the moon. | Abilities = * : Scott is the owner and CEO of the media company G.B.C (Global Broadcasting Corporation), which is the largest and most influential media outlet in the world. Alan has also become a billionaire at an early age thanks to his skills as a businessman.Interview with James Robinson * * : Scott was capable of correctly deducing Grundy's weakness through nothing else than pure intellectual analysis of The Grey's words. * : Against the Grey, Scott resisted its attempts at tempting him with the image of Sam, his recently deceased lover. * * : Before becoming involved in the media industry Alan was an Engineer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * If Scott is separated from the Green for too long, his power fades. * Scott appears to be bound by his very nature as the Earth's protector. Scott does not retain full freedom and he's forced to follow the whims of the Green above his own desires. Shown when he was forced to abandon Hawkgirl in China after the Green summoned him back to America. Delaying his quest for answers about the death of his partner in the process. | Equipment = * Sam's Engagement Ring: When he received his powers from the Green, the force informed him that he would need something close to his heart through which he could channel his powers. Having intended to put an engagement ring on Sam's finger shortly before the train crashed, Scott chose that very same ring to be his weapon as an act of honoring his dead love. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The character Alan Scott was created by Bill Finger and Martin Nodell, but this particular version was refined and revamped by writer James Robinson and artist Nicola Scott. * Unlike the more traditional Green Lanterns in the DC Universe, Alan Scott does not possess a Power Ring. Instead, Alan became the Green Lantern after he bonded with the Green, and although Sam's engagement ring was transformed to strongly resemble such a ring, it is merely a conduit for Scott's power in much the same manner he is to the earth's energies.Interview with James Robinson * Alan Scott is roughly 27 years old. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters